Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking force control device for shifting a drive state to an auxiliary power source to ensure braking hydraulic pressure when a main power source fails.
Background Information
In the past there have been braking force control devices that use power supplied from a main power source and an auxiliary power source, comprising a control part for shifting the drive state from the main power source to the auxiliary power source when the output voltage of the main power source has decreased to or below a first threshold value, the control part incrementally reducing the power supplied to the braking device when the output voltage of the main power source decreases to or below a second threshold value which is greater than the first threshold value (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-188756, for example).